Begin from the Beginning
by toxicbluecrayon
Summary: Sylvia Swan can see something isn't right with her step daughter's new boyfriend Edward Cullen, she just doesn't know what. The story of Charlie's wife.
1. The times they are achangin

Begin from the Beginning

Chapter One: The Times They Are A-Changin'

Summary: What if Charlie was married throughout the Saga? Sylvia Swan is the wife of Forks' Chief of Police. As a nurse at Forks Hospital and the stepmother of Bella Swan, she recounts firsthand how the Cullens impact her stepdaughter's life.

Rating: M (Lemons later on...possibly)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Charlie Swan, Bella Swan, or Forks. I do own Sylvia Swan and the random saleswoman. That's all.

Profile of Sylvia Swan:

Name: Sylvia Claire Vincent-Swan

DOB - March 11, 1968 (making her four years younger than Charlie)

POB - Seattle, WA

Physicals: Auburn hair, average build, about 120IB. Approximately 5'2. Green eyes.

--------------------------

I watched as Charlie spoke with the saleswoman, it was a wonder the pride he had for his daughter could be contained in his body. You would think with this kind of careful thought, he was looking into buying his first house or picking out a new car; something that he would have to commit to in a long term sense. Alas, he was only picking out bed sheets. For the past twenty minutes, he has been debating over a deep purple bed set with an ebony ivy pattern or a plain light jade.

"Charlie, I think she'd like the purple best. Besides, we can always do an exchange later on if she wants something else..." I was trying to solidify a decision so we can get home at a decent hour. I still needed to finish cleaning the house while he assembled the brand new desk we had bought earlier this week.

We have been preparing hastily for Bella's move to Forks since we received her phone call last month. Bella, Charlie's 17-year-old daughter from a previous marriage, had decided to move to Forks to finish out the rest of her high school career.

Charlie sighed and gave a simple nod directed to myself. He pulled out his wallet to thumb out some cash as the saleslady rang up the purchase. I smiled softly and gently patted his shoulder blade, "I think she'll love it. You need to relax, hon. "

He looked at me with those deep brown eyes that I fell hard for seven years ago and slightly smiled. "Sorry, Syl. I guess I'm going a little overboard, huh?"

I chuckled before lightly pecking his cheek, "Just a little."

After paying for the bed set, Charlie grabbed the bag with one hand and took my hand with the other. We exited the Macy's and walked to the cruiser; ready to battle Seattle's Saturday afternoon traffic . Charlie popped the trunk and tossed the bed set inside before unlocking the car. I got inside the passenger seat and buckled up to appease the 'chief of police'. Charlie was a real stickler about the seat belt law. If only Charlie knew that I never wore my seat belt in my own car...I'd bet with the utmost certainty that he'd pass no judgment on the fact that I'm his wife and would gladly write up a traffic violation.

The mere thought of Charlie pulling me over to write me a ticket made me blush and think back to the day we met...

_It was the fall of 1998 and I was known as Sylvia Claire Vincent, age 30. I just moved from Seattle two months after graduating from the nursing program at UW. I stumbled on the little town of Forks when running through the job postings in the newspaper. Forks Community Hospital was looking for nurses to work the morning shift. It seemed kismet: I wanted to start somewhere small and new. The 'big city' lifestyle had never been my cup of tea. It felt right._

_After two interviews with the chief of staff, I was asked to join the ranks. Things began to fall into place. I found a small apartment on the edge of town for rent and managed to pack four years into ten boxes and two large suitcases. I was independent and free! Things were going according to plan and Monday morning I was on my way to work..._

_Well...until I blew through a stop sign._

_Luckily, no one was hurt...it was still too early for anyone besides myself...and Chief Swan...to be out. I wasn't too happen to see the flashing red and blue lights that morning. I naturally became flustered when I was asked for my registration, ID, and proof of insurance from the cop that remained to be seen. It wasn't until I handed the documents over to the officer that I took the opportunity to look up at his face._

_I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met Charlie Swan. I found the whole notion of love at first sight a bit unreasonable, but somehow in some odd way, my feelings changed. Maybe it was the way his brows furrowed slightly as he looked over the registration form I had given him or the way he lightly smirked when I prattled on about being really, really sorry for my lack of observance and how I had a case of the jitters. Or maybe it was the way he looked up at me once I stopped babbling for a breath. He was very handsome, with his chocolate brown eyes glittering in the flickering squad lights and his boyish smile. He cleared his throat and with an official tone said,_

_"You should be a little more observant next time, Mrs..."_

_"Miss...Miss Vincent..." I said with a breathy voice._

_"Yes, Miss Vincent...I'm going to let you go with a warning though."_

_I can't tell you how what exactly that ticket said that he handed me that day. I could tell you how he blushed slightly when I thanked him on a loop or how soft his fingertips felt when they slightly met mine when he handed me the ticket._

_He chuckled slightly, maybe due to the fact I was blushing furiously at the exchange, before wishing me a nice first day at work and a pleasant stay in Forks._

_Work had gone smoothly that day but the best part was when I was going on my lunch break. I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Chief Swan at the front desk with my driver's license in hand and a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. He went on to explain how he forgot to hand it back to me._

That's when it all began.

Charlie and I dated for six years before we decided to settle down. We were married last September in a small ceremony at the courthouse. We both agreed that we didn't want something over-the-top or outlandish. Charlie simply stated that one Vegas wedding between the two of us was enough. I could see his point.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear my head and focus. I looked over at him, now seated in the driver's side and ready to start the car. I didn't even hear him get inside the car. I shook my head and slightly laughed, "No, just thinking about how much we have left to get done before Bella arrives. I think you are passing your jitters onto me..."

Charlie smirked and brought my hand to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles. "Sylvia Swan getting the jitters? Wasn't this the same woman that told me just a month ago that everything will fall into place and not to freak out?"

I blushed and nodded, "The one and only." I turned to face him and felt my blush deepen as I peered into his eyes.

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Things are going to be great. I know you are nervous about all this...being that you hardly know Bella and now you are going to be playing a major role in her life. You are an amazing wife, so there is no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing mother too..."

After one last kiss, we both turned forward and Charlie started to drive. I thought about what he had said and I prayed that he was right.


	2. Baby, get ready

We made it home in about an hour's time and quickly unloaded the last of the necessities for Bella's room: a decent desk lamp, some new curtains, and a book shelf was just a few of the things we had picked up while out that day. Charlie and I went our separate ways once we got inside. I planned on making something quick that we can both easily eat as we worked on the

final touches of Bella's room, so I ventured to the kitchen in search of something easy to make while Charlie bounded upstairs to work on the desk still packed up in a large box at the foot of Bella's bed. It took me approximately five minutes to locate a near forgotten frozen pizza in the back of the freezer and then it took another five to preheat the oven and toss the pizza inside. With one task complete, I moved on to the next mission at hand: cleaning the living room.

Now, to most people, this was a simple task. Not in the Swan residence, however. With Charlie's weird hours at the Station and mine at the hospital, it was simple for the two of us to fall behind. I sighed as I leaned down to pick up a couple of forgotten fishing magazines and outdated Avon catalogs that were haphazardly tossed beside the couch. Flipping through each one with half-hearted interest, I decided to toss them in the waste basket I was carrying

around. I then moved around the parameter and fluffed pillows, straightened blankets, and dusted trinkets and photographs. Today, I paid a little more attention to each photo as I dusted their plain wooden frames. All the photos were proudly on display on the mantle. There were a mix of photos; some from our past dates, a couple from our 'wedding', and many of Bella's school pictures (ranging from kindergarten to her sophomore year) that Renee would send Charlie every year.

I looked at the very last one we received last September. Bella had just turned sixteen and was going through that awkward teenage stage where she was trying to find her niche in the world around her. I rested my elbow on the edge of the mantle and ran my hand through my hair as a little bit of worry took over my excitement of her arrival. The last time I saw Bella she was around 13 or 14 years old.

She kept to herself most of the visit, maybe because she inherited some of her father's reticent customs or maybe because of my presence...to this day, I'm not quite sure. Now, three years later, I'm going to be more than just her father's girlfriend that stayed over once or twice a week. I was going to have to be the stepmom and my stay will be more permanent than it was in the past.

tAnd this scared the hell out of me.

It'd be different if she was younger, I suppose. With her living with her mother, the friendly, carefree spirit, I knew my own persona would be up for some scrutiny. What if Bella hated me? What if she saw me as a poor attempt to replace her mother?

BANG! "Damn, stupid desk!"

My flurry of thoughts tampered off with another sound of a bang followed by another slurry of cuss words coming from my irate husband. At least the threaded phrases of swears let me know whatever happened did not involve him getting seriously injured in the process. Before I could investigate the matter further, the timer on the stove bellowed. I shook my head slightly before heading of the kitchen to finalize dinner.

-----------------------Later that night-------------------------**WARNING:LEMONS-**--------------------------------------

We finally finished assembling that damn desk around 11:30. It took four hands, two exhausted brains on limited plains of logic, and four beers each to get every screw and board in place. Thank god we both took personal days tomorrow.

We both finished up our showers and were in bed by 12:45, but with the excitement of Bella's arrival only hours away, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Thinking Charlie was out, I pulled my latest read off my night table. Love Story was not my typical read, but the girls at work gave me a hard time for not ever reading the book or seeing the movie. I flicked my book light on and began reading.

I thought that my reading would go unnoticed by Charlie until I neared the end of the book. Particularly the part where the main character's love interest gets diagnosed with cancer. That's when the waterworks came full force. My silent sobs began to pick up in urgency; leading to uncontrollable hiccups. Oh no...

I buried my face into my pillow, hoping to stifle the hiccups, but they only got a little worse. The next thing I knew, I felt Charlie's fingers brushing through my hair with care.

"Baby, please don't tell me you are getting cold feet. Bells is going to love you, you'll see..."

I groaned slightly, "N-n-no...I am f-f-fa-fine...it's not the jit-t-ters..."

I heard him let out a defeated sigh before leaning closer to my ear, the whiskers of his mustache lightly tickling its shell as he spoke. "Then why are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes some before looking up at him. His chocolate brown eyes were full of concern and that's when I felt like a oversensitive teenage girl. Shamefully, I showed him the book and wasn't surprised when the silence was broken with a hearty laugh.

I guess my jitters about tomorrow played a role in my oversensitivity. I looked at him accusingly, "What is so funny? It is a horribly sad book!"

Charlie laughed harder before leaning down slightly to kiss my lips. "Oh Syl! Christ, you had me worried! You've been so mellow about all this and here you are...crying...over....A BOOK!" The laughter increased to a more insufferable volume. This only made me cry more. I felt like a total fool.

I didn't notice the laughter stopped until I felt Charlie wiping my tears away with the calloused pads of his thumbs. "Shh, oh honey, I'm sorry...it's okay..."

I shook my head in protest. What in the hell was wrong with me? "I'm such an idiot," I managed to whine out while choking sobs back.

Charlie pulled my face up so my eyes would be looking right into his and gave me his best smile; the same one he flashed whenever he was late for dinner or forget to grab something at the store. He pressed his forehead to mine and nuzzled my nose gently. "You're my little idiot and I wouldn't want you any other way."

I reluctantly giggled and pecked his bottom lip lightly, "Gee, thanks Chief Swan..."

Charlie surprised me then by letting out a low growl before returning the kiss, making it much more longer than originally intended. This kiss was full of pent up frustrations...urgency...and I knew exactly where this kiss was leading.

He pulled the book out of my hand and tossed it across the room before returning his attention back to me and my lips. The lips remained locked for only a short time before slowly trailing down to the corner of my lips, down my jaw, to my neck, across my collarbone, then finally ending at my exposed cleavage.

A quiet moan slipped from my swelling lips as his lips brushed down the partially hidden valley between my breasts. Charlie's hands slowly , and very gently, caressed down my sides; slipping and sliding professionally against the cream colored silk and lace of my nightgown before reaching the hem that rested at mid-hip. I felt his fingers, feather light, curled around the hem and slowly pull upward. I arched my back slightly then sat up long enough for him to pull the offensive material off and toss it across the room to keep my forgotten book company for the rest of the night.

Charlie smiled slightly as he gazed over my nearly naked body in the moonlight. He leaned down to kiss my stomach, right above my navel. "So beautiful...I'm sure glad I pulled you over for running that stop sign..."

I blushed and giggled as I bit my bottom lip in effort to stifle another moan. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed up my body to my left breast. He looked up at me once more before taking my nipple into his mouth; rolling it between his tongue and teeth with upmost care. My mouth parted enough for a gasp to escape and my fingers gripped lightly at his hair. One of his hands began to palm my right breast causing the other nipple to stand at attention while his other hand began to trail down my stomach, dipping into my navel, then back up and down to my core. His calloused fingers traced the panty line between my right inner thigh and my core. Without warning, he pushed the lacy fabric of my thong aside and began to map out my slit with two fingers. His lips detached themselves from my hardened nipple to kiss my lips once before he turned his attention and eyes back down to my arousal. He watched with intensity as he slipped two fingers inside me.

I tilted my head back and released a louder moan as he began to pump in and out slow...fast...slow...I felt his lips lavish open mouth kisses to my breasts, nipples, then down my stomach, hip bones, thighs and then finally replacing his thumb at the bundle of nerves.

"Mmmm, oh my god...." I whispered as he continued to kiss and suck gently on the small button; his fingers curling inside me as they continued to thrust against my g-spot. My gasps, pants, and moans only made him go faster and harder. I clutched at his hair and tried to match my hip movements with his thrusting, but he put a stop to that quickly by throwing his free arm down across my hips pinning me down to the bed. He began to suck harder and added another finger into the alright tight space. My moans increased with the friction and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

It was then he started to hum against my clit that I started to quiver. He removed his fingers from me and began to lick me all over until I was spent. I cried out once the coil in my stomach was unleashed. My head hit the pillow as I rode out the orgasm; shivering as the hot sweat running down my neck and chest met the cold night air.

My hands reached down to meet Charlie's that still rested on my hip bones. I began lacing my fingers between his as he placed one soft kiss to my clit and to the inside of my thigh. I lightly tugged his hands, silently begging to come up from the tangle of sheets.

Charlie crawled back up the bed and carefully pressed his body close to mine. I blushed as I felt his hardness press into my stomach. It didn't matter how many times we made love...Charlie's desire for me always made me feel like a teenager experiencing her first time.

He smiled down at me as I looked up into his eyes, then trailing down to his slightly rounded nose, his neatly trimmed mustache, the razor thin scar just below his bottom lip from a past inmate scuffle.

I reached up to touch the scar carefully, almost as if it was still a fresh cut. I traced it upward where my fingertips slowly danced across each lip. He greeted them with kisses before reaching up to take my wrist and pin it back down to the pillow. He then leaned down to kiss my lips slowly before slipping his tongue into my inviting mouth.

Our tongues waltz sensuously together to the music of our spiked breathing and moans.

Eventually, I pulled away enough to catch my breath then whisper against his lips, "Please...I want to feel you...I need to feel you inside..."

I didn't have to finish my request. Charlie nodded and kissed me once more, "Anything you want, Syl."

Before I realized it, he was pushing deep inside me; making me cry out in pleasure. I rested my hands on his shoulder blades as he began to thrust into me with great care in compassion. My eyelids became hooded with desire as he kept going, his breath becoming labored. A car light passing by lit up the room for a brief moment, causing the solitaire diamond of my wedding band to glitter and capture my attention. Another thrust hitting my g-spot made me moan again as I slid my left hand up to cup the back of his neck. I thrust my hips upward to meet his as I pull him down for another kiss. Pulling away some, he sucked gently at my bottom lip before whispering, "Come, Syl...come with me..."

He went faster and harder as I tightened my arms around him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, gently biting down as I cried out once more as we both climaxed. I shook violently from the second intense orgasm; matching Charlie's quivering body.

We stayed in the embrace for a little longer before he laid down on his side of the bed. He pulled me closer to him so my sweaty, naked body would be pressed against his own. He kissed the shell of my ear before moving down my neck then up to my lips. Between kisses, he whispered, "I love you, Syl...you've given me hope again..."

Before I could respond, he was sound asleep. His face buried in the crook of my neck. I reached down to my stomach where his hand rested and laced my small fingers between his.

Charlie's love gave me hope. My jitters and fears of what would come tomorrow melted away.

With a new outlook on my new journey, I drifted.


End file.
